


Kinktober 2017

by gaylie



Category: Fellswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs/Drugs (chapter 1), Fellswap AU - Freeform, Gore (chapter 2), Knifeplay (chapter 2), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie
Summary: kinktober drabbles and oneshot, except not for every day, because sometimes i draw them instead (and sometimes i just straight up skip them)





	1. Kinktober 1 – Aphrodisiacs – Fellswapcest

“M’lord.” The name was breathed out, barely recognizable underneath the need and wanting in his voice. Papyrus was panting heavily as he struggled in his binds. Collar fixed with a chain to the wall, arms tied behind his back, and rope covering his body in a complex pattern that he was sure only his lord had the patience to actually master. One knot encircled his crotch tightly, causing the fabric of his pants to feel even more strained against his cock. He was so hot, god he was feeling so unbearably hot ever since his lord had given him his ‘experimental little injection.’

“Stars, I barely gave you a quarter of the dose,” Sans crooned, towering above Papyrus in their position. It wasn’t like his lord was _insecure_ about his height, but Papyrus could tell he felt just the more empowered with his pet writhing underneath him on the ground. And _god_ , the way Sans would look at him, a show of disgust, a show of domination, but neither strong enough to cover the possessive want underneath them, it sent more than just shivers down Papyrus’ spine.

“It makes me think that you’re _really_ just a filthy slut,” his lord continued, the heel of his boot prodding against the tent in Papyrus’ pants, before applying some more pressure. “That the drugs aren’t even affecting you at all. You’re _really_ just _that_ thirsty, aren’t you, mutt?”

His spine arched as he groaned in both pleasure and pain as his lords heel dug into his cock. Stars yes, yes, _yes_ he was.


	2. Kinktober 4 – Knife Play – Fellswapcest

"m'lord...!" Papyrus groaned as he felt the knife twist inside of him. The grinding of bone and the squelching of blood creating a symphony sickening to anyone but them.

“I believe I told you to stop yapping.” Sans dug the knife in deeper until it was buried inside the skeletons chest up to the hilt. While Sans held it completely still, Papyrus’ trembling around the blade caused a constant shaky friction inside the gaping stab hole. He had to suppress a keening moan.

“Do you know what you did wrong?” Sans voice was even, calm and collected, as if he was doing something as mundane as paperwork. “Do you know why you’re getting punished?” The knife got pulled out a little, blade sliding against the sensitive magic. Papyrus had to keep himself from squirming, groaning.

“You may speak, mutt,” Sans reminded him of the question still hanging in the air.

Papyrus strained his mind, trying to remember what he’d done wrong, where he’d fucked up, but his head was buzzing. He couldn’t focus, distracted by the slow twisting of the knife, by the painful shaking of his body, the arousal straining in his pants.

“m’lord…,” he begged, trying to squirm out of the bonds around his wrists and neck. Sans clicked his tongue, pulling the knife out roughly. Papyrus yelped in surprise, the noise quickly turning into a moan.

“Disgusting,” Sans muttered, lightly running the bloodied blade along the side of Papyrus’ arm. The mutt wondered if his master was referring to his reaction or to the blood now gushing out of the gaping wound, soiling Sans’ leather gloves.

“what…,” Papyrus began, tasting blood on his tongue, his body complaining about the treatment wherein his mind begged for more. “w...what have i done wrong, m’lord?” His vision was slowly fading at the loss of blood. He was losing consciousness, Papyrus noticed, and so did Sans apparently, because he could feel his lord’s warm healing magic on the gash. He wanted to punish Papyrus, but not lose him, never lose him.

“I _told_ you to learn to use the safeword,” Sans muttered angrily and Papyrus felt a pang of guilt.

“i’m sorry… m’lord,” he breathed out genuinely. While he never minded the pain, wouldn’t mind dying for his lord, he knew Sans did. And Sans’ wish was his command. “i’ll be better, i promise. p-please continue, i… deserve punishment...”

Sans huffed at his pet’s behavior, knowing exactly how much he actually loved the treatment, but he picked the knife back up anyway.

“You _better_ be good,” Sans drawled, dragging the blade over Papyrus’ face, leaving small cuts in it’s wake. “If you are I might even consider letting you cum today, who knows.”  
Papyrus whined at the reminder of the hardness in his pants, humping against nothing. Sans chuckled.

“My, so needy already,” he practically purred, guiding the knife towards Papyrus’ panting mouth. “Open.”  
He obeyed, parting his teeth and choking a little surprised when the knife thrust in immediately. Getting used to the invasion quickly, Papyrus began lapping at the metal wantonly, not sure whether the blood he tasted was from the blade or from fresh cuts on his conjured tongue.

“Attaboy,” Sans crooned, massaging the top of Papyrus’ skull with his free hand. “Sucking the knife clean from your own blood, even though I’m going to just soil it again any moment.”

Papyrus moaned at the words implying Sans was far from done with him.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
